


Daisy Duck and The Boys Part 2

by WebbyVanderquackLover



Category: Quack Pack (Cartoon 1996)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbyVanderquackLover/pseuds/WebbyVanderquackLover
Summary: See part 1
Kudos: 3





	Daisy Duck and The Boys Part 2

They both knew it was wrong but nothing seemed to stop them from kissing, especially since Daisy might give them what they really wanted in the end....her vagina....and so the boys continued. Very slowly their kisses became to feel less like they were faking it and more like they were really feeling something deep down that neither of them had ever felt before, that maybe both of them kinda...secretly...maybe...liked each other in this way. That didnt mean neither of them was opposed to girls, no, just that maybe....just maybe....this was ok too. As for Louie, he had been thinking about it long and hard as to which he preferred more, girls or boys and right then and there, his mind was made up for him....he was into boys more. Thus he started to get an erection.

Huey felt it before he noticed it, Louies hands slowly pushing his outer red shirt off of him. "This is it", thought Huey. "This is finally it, we can't stall any longer and now Louies going to undress me first!" Louies hands were slow and tender with his brother as he got the outer shirt off and set it aside before reaching for the bottom. Slowly but surely Louie brought Hueys inner shirt up until Huey, breaking the kiss and still feeling awkward about this and Louie still more sure as each minuet passed, and Louie stopped kissing so the shirt could be set aside leaving Huey topless. Louie took a moment to examine his brother a bit more closely then he ever had before. 

Hueys chest was nice and well toned, not a six pack thankfully but not a totally balloon either. His nipples were the right sized and a nice shade of pink. Louie took a few more seconds to stare before slowly leaning down to taste the next part of his brother. Slowly beak met male "breast" and slowly his tongue came out to meet Hueys right nipple. A slow swirl to the right, a slow swirl to the left and then a flick before Huey laid himself down both to make it easier on him and his brother. Louie moved to the right, hands moved to Hueys crotch where his erection was and began to feel him up. 

Louie could feel it the moment he touched it. His brother was hard as a rock and he hadn't even gotten his pants or underwear off yet! Louies own erection began to grow at this. Finally, after a few minuets, Louie couldn't take it anymore, he just had to touch it! So slowly and gently he popped the button on Hueys shorts before lowering the zipper. His brother apparently allowing the shorts to be worked to his ankles by lifting his butt, making it easier. Louie used his feet to remove them kick away the shorts before sitting up a little to look at his brothers erection, outlined by the tighty whities.

"Well, well, well, someones liking whats happening to him" Louie said, his right hand now rubbing the outline of Hueys penis over his tighty whities. "Well it's not that hard when your touching it you know" Huey said in a softer voice, his face beginning to blush. "Maybe I need to see whats under here..." Louie said as both of his hands began to encircle the waistband. "Maybe you do and maybe I want to let you." Huey said again in the soft voice lifting up his hips to allow his underwear to be removed. Louie complied, abiet very slowly, trying to enjoy every tantilizing inch as it was laid bare to him for the first time. 

Louie tugged and saw as very slowly Hueys erect pink penis came into view. It was a nice penis, about 2 inches almost when unerect and 4-5 when erect. Louie had to stop himself from drooling. Especially when Hueys tip got caught in the waistband causing Huey to grunt a little at the tiny bit of pain and Louie to gently free it so it would smack gently against Hueys stomach. With the underwear now down and removed, Louie surrupticiously tried to catch a whiff of his brothers scent before Huey brought him back to reality with a soft cough. A reminder that this was already still slightly awkward for him so dont make it anymore then it had to be. Louie just chuckled a little before setting down the underwear and getting started on his real prize....Hueys erect penis.

Picking up Hueys right foot, Louie started a series of kisses down to the penis where his kisses eventually stopped circling and finally hit their mark. Both half of the nut sack, onto the shaft and up to the tip where kisses made way for the tongue which swirled around the tip. Louie then pulled back. "Mmmmm someones liking this.....I can feel you twitching when my tongue touches your tip....maybe Ill just have to find out just what you really taste like....", Louie said both to Hueys penis and a now Blushing Huey. With that Louie leaned in again and went to work. He opened his beak again to allow the tip inside before closing it and beginning the tongue swirling again, while his right hand gently gripped Hueys penis and began to jerk it up and down. His remaining free left hand went to fondle the balls.

Before Huey could even finish his thought to Louie, "Louie what are you-" He felt Louie on him, his penis! The very penis only he had touched while masturbating to cute duck girls on the internet porn sites until Daisy had gotten ahold of him earlier. Huey could only grunt a little at first. Slowly but surely though, those grunts became groans of pleasure of Louie worked his magic and Hueys mind slowly began to wonder just what his brother looked like naked. He would soon find out. 

After a little bit, Huey could feel that "I need to cum" feeling approaching. He was unsure if Louie should be warned or not. His actions did show that he REALLY was enjoying this, but Huey still found this just a tad awkward though that was diminishing by the second thanks to Louie. "H-huey I'm g-g-gonna c-c-cum!!" Louie could feel it, Hueys penis throbbing, showing its need to release it juicy goodness inside. Then he heard his brothers cries and simply smirked continuing his actions until his brothers butt lifted into the air and loads of wet sticky deliciousness shot into his mouth where he eagerly swallowed all of it.

When Huey had finally stopped squirting his load, Louie removed his mouth from Hueys penis before bringing a few fingers to hueys anus and gave a gentle probe then snuck a quick kiss. "Oh Ill have to have some fun with this later tonight after we go to bed, maybe my penis can even join in..." Louie thought as he pulled Huey up to give him a big thank you kiss. " I think it's time you returned the favor Huey, my penis is just begging to be played with." Louie said in a soft sensual voice. Beads of sweat came down Hueys face knowing what he needed to do.

Looking at Louie, who had his arms up, Huey went to work. Starting with his brothers hat, he then pulled the green tank top off and set that aside. Laying Louie back, he reached at his brothers waist to begin unbuttoning and unzipping his shorts. Louie lifted his hips to allow Huey to remove the shorts, slipping his hat back on backwards, then left his hips lifted as Huey removed the tighty whities. As Louie lowered his butt to the floor, he felt his shorts and underwear go the rest of the way off his feet before joining the tank top at the side. Louie spread his legs invitingly as Huey took a big gulp, looking at the task that lay before him. "Come on big brother, I gave you an orgasm, now it's your turn." Louie said again in a soft sensual voice. Huey took one last gulp before leaning in.

Huey would close his eyes more often then Louie but only because this still felt a little awkward. His beak eventually met and allowed the tip inside. Louie was already a little wet and Huey almost gagged on the cum until he detected a taste that was somewhat salty but also a little sweet. He'd have to ask his brother what he ate. Eventually though, Hueys tongue began to swirl just like louies had and his right hand began to jerk just like Louies had. Slowly at first until Huey had a nice rhythm going and could hear Louie moaning cries of pleasure. Huey knew he was on the right track but didnt know how close he was getting, it would surprise him.

Before Louie could even think to verbally warn his brother, his urger to cum overtook him and he simply pushed Hueys head further down onto his penis causing Hueys eyes to fly open in surprise. "GONNA CUM!" Is all Louie says after pressing Hueys head further down onto his penis. Huey did his best to swallow what he could so as not to choke on it before pulling his head off, abeit with a bit of resistance from Louie. "Well?", Louie asks. "You ummm, you ummm, that was uhhhh...." *Louie just kissed him* "It's ok, I know how you feel..." That soft voice again continuing to keep Huey in blush mode. Another voice however brought them back to reality. "If you two want, you can come back over to Dewey and I. I've still got a vagina thats not yet satisfied.

Daisy had been forgoing touching herself during the show, leaving that job to the nephews. She had, however, been making Dewey cum everytime Huey and then Louie , came. Both boys crawled over to join them, Daisy going back down into a laid down position so She could accurately help the boys help themselves to her and her to them. The boys, now naked, went to their original spots before looking to daisy for direction. "Well, I'm not going to undress myself, unless you boys really don't want to be with a lady...." Her voice trailing off, the warning hung in the air. It was go time. 

Huey and Louie tugged at her dress straps freeing them and exposing her b cup breasts with just the perfect sized pink nipples,so Dewey could remove it with ease, Daisy lifitng her butt to help of course. With the dress now gone, Dewey pulled away the pink thong wet with Daisys own sticky need giving himself then Huey and Louie a chance to sniff it before setting it aside. Daisy got herself ready, which didnt take much. Starting with Huey, she began to give him a blowjob while Louie got the handjob and Dewey got the chance to cum in her vagina. It didnt take long for each boy to reach another orgasms at Daisys hand/mouth/crotch. Like kids in a dazed dreamlike trance, each duckling moved to a new spot at Daisys command, with Dewey now getting the blowjob, Huey the handjob and Louie ravaging her vagina. Soon, "switch!" and the boys moved yet again with Dewey on the hands, Huey ravaging and Louie and blowjob detail. 

Finally, when all was said and done and the boys even taking a turn to learn a little about how to tease and play with a womens breasts and nipples thanks to some hands on from Daisy, they laid back to catch their respective breaths. "You boys better go get cleaned up, its getting close to dinner and we don't want Uncle Donald to know we've been naughty now do we?" *daisy said, picking herself and her soiled clothing off the ground to also go get cleaned up. Shed have to teach the boys proper underwear fetish etiquette, maybe even make the boys parade around in her thongs next time. Shed like that and could even get off to that. Tomorrow was another day after all. She might even have color matching thongs for them. Red, green and blue.

The boys were a bit dazed and groggy still but managed to pick both themselves up and their clothing and head for the showers to clean up. While in the showers, with the exception of Louie who kept trying to sneak peaks at everyone, none of the other two seemed to want to be naked together just then. Hence why each was quick in leaving until it was just Louie left who snuck in a quick handjob about Louie until he too was done. None of the two, again except Louie, would look at each other while getting dressed. After they were dressed, each of the boys trooped downstairs to find their Uncle Donald and Daisy setting the table for dinner. During dinner, Donald talked about his day and what he'd done eventually stopping to ask what both the boys and Daisy had done for the day. Daisy said she had tanned and the boys mentioned something about video games. Everyone keeping quiet lest the fear of what Uncle Donald would do if he found out.

The boys were on cleanup duty, not saying a word and trying their best to look "normal" despite this not being a normal day. After some desert, a few sodas and each taking time to do their own thing, it was time for bed. Each duckling had already put on a fresh pair of tighty whities before donning a simple PJ shirt whose colors matched what was normally worn during the day and some PJ shorts with an elastic waistband, also matching. As the lights were turned out, each duckling began to think on the events of the day. None of them could drift off it seemed. Louie knew that now was his chance. He got up and waddled over to his brother, Huey. 

Whispering into his ear, "Hey, pssst, you awake Huey?" "Yeah, I can't sleep," Huey said, turning towards Louie. "Maybe I have a way to help us both eventually fall asleep." Huey perked up a bit at this. "Whats your idea?" Louies hands slowly pulled back the covers on Hueys bed before gently groping at his crotch. "Maybe we explore each other a little more.....maybe I even show you what its like to have someone stick something.....up there...." Loie said in his soft voice, a hand trailing to Hueys ass area to show what he meant, having only recently discovered Daisys anal lube and toys and tried it out on himself. Huey just blushed, visible by the dim moonlight in the room. "I promise you'll like this and you wont regret it, plus, I think your blush says the opposite of a no." What could Huey do, he was cornered both by Louie and his body, which showed signs of a willingness to try some anal and give some in return. "....Alright..." His voice trailing off as he lifted his hips to allow Louie to begin to undress him. "I got sloppy seconds," whispered Dewey as he begann to undress as well, intent on masturbating to the show he was about to get. It was gonna be a long, fun night.....


End file.
